


The Only Light

by RoughDraftHero



Category: Original Work, original slash - Fandom, oslash
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Power Play, Spanking, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughDraftHero/pseuds/RoughDraftHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the world, Noah survives on his own. Then he meets Jeffrey, and suddenly he has to survive for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is very, very WIP. I'm going to be rewriting a lot of it.

Zoink. Moved.


End file.
